Richard Bellomont
Richard Bellomont, also recognized by his true name Richard Coote, is a high ranking member of the World Dominion and member of the influential House of Bellomont. In the Dominion, he is the Minister of Commerce 'and oversees the economic development of the world. Appearance He is a fairly tall individual, with a light skin complexion. He has short wavy hair that is brown. He wears a white shirt with a dark cravat underneath. He wears a dark overcoat on top with matching trousers. He sometimes wears white gloves as a part of the attire. His distinguishable article is the Top Hat, a noteworthy symbol of his status and membership in the House of Bellomont. Personality He possesses a high level of dandiness and elegance unlike most of the Bellomont family, as he is very concious about the clothes he wears from day to day. He always tends to speak with an affluent, noble language to maintain his dignity and respect. He oftentimes sees himself superior to others, to which he can unwittingly provoke anyone to fight him. In his youth, he was afraid of what's beyond his small island since he was forcibly sent there and, essentially, imprisoned. After his escape from the island, thanks to his powers, he would eventually develop an arrogant, cocky attitude. He has a unique laughing style: "Taataataataataa." Abilities He is often credited as one of the most powerful members in the House of Bellomont. Thanks to years of financial experience, he has a strong sense of economic management, a skill and mindset that is seldom pursued by many individuals within the family. He has used these skills within the World Government, obtaining confidential access to the books of the profits, grossings and financial records, something that was extremely forbiddon to most people. Following the establishment, he is now the Minister of Commerce, overseeing transactions, trade and economy of the world. He has trained his body to be a potent weapon, which makes his physical skills a powerful fighter. At the Siege of Mariejois, he encountered scores of people attacking him simultaneously, to which he counterattacked them all with ease. He also fought against members of Cipher Pol without sustaining much injury, even from Rob Lucci's Shigan. He possesses an unknown ability that channels a purple energy throughout his body. He can redirect this energy towards opponents, causing them to fly out of the vacinity. It is unknown if this is from a devil fruit or a different ability. History In his youth, he escaped from an island that was inescapable with his newfound abiities and proceeded to pick fights and cause chaos throughout the world. He was troublesome for both pirates, marines, the world government, and hundreds of kingdoms were all targeted to his unorthodox methods. He earned a fierce reputation and was deemed a public menace, earning the nickname '"Rapscallion Richard." He was noted as one of the most influential members of the House of Bellomont due to his non-familial status and heritage. He currently holds the rank of Earl of Bellomont. He has trained a bunch of members of the World Government in this technique and has had a famed reputation for his influence on the Rokushiki fighting style. He was a participant in the Siege of Mariejois as he fought against his former apprentices in their respective Cipher Pols. Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely